Duck's Reflucks
Duck's Reflucks is the 50th episode (101 overall) of Baby Looney Tunes. Plot Floyd Minton takes the loonies to Acme Portraits to have their picture taken for Granny. Daffy doesn't see any scenery, so Floyd explains that it is a green screen and that the photographer, CJ, will take a picture of them right in front of it, and then the computer adds the choice of scene behind them. CJ, however, misses the days when they used to draw the portrait with a plain old pencil. CJ reveals the choices of scenes, such as a basketball field, a vegetable garden (which Bugs wants), and an "alien invasion" (which Daffy wants). All the kids vote for the vegetable garden except Daffy, much to his dismay. He tries to make it look like the other loonies are voting for his ideas, using his hands and feet, but gets tired from stretching, and the vegetable garden scene wins. Daffy refuses to join them in the picture because "space rangers do not do vegetable gardens". As their picture is being taken, CJ tells them to smile and say, "Merry Melody". CJ tries again and tells them to say "Maurice and Maltese". Unaware of the last word, they don't say it. Floyd then explains to Daffy that he knows he is upset about not getting his scenery, but that the portrait isn't for him or Bugs; it is for Granny. While Floyd goes with CJ to find some costumes, Bugs goes to get props. Daffy quickly gets to CJ's computer and tries passively getting even, such as using apples for veggies, and moving Bugs and the apples via the green screen to a raft in an ocean. Bugs tells him apples are not vegetables, but fruit. Daffy tells him "And you're all wet", and uses the cutting tool to tip the raft and soak Bugs. Bugs then gets out a snorkel and mask and inner tube, asking for a game of Marco Polo, but Daffy darkens the screen with Bugs' outlines being white. Bugs removes the tab from the inner tube and it blows up. He then turns it into a towel and, understanding Daffy's anger, asks him to talk it over with him. Daffy tells Bugs that everyone is so used to taking Bugs' ideas all the time that they don't even listen to Daffy's, which makes him feel like he's painted into a corner, which makes him feel like he wants to paint him into a corner. Daffy puts a hole in under Bugs' chair, much to his dismay, and then Daffy turns it into four separate screens, but no matter how much Bugs says to make him orange, Daffy turns them red, blue, green, and yellow. Bugs stabs the bottom of the top left one for the red to sink into the yellow to make orange. Bugs says that four heads are better than one. Back to the main green screen, Bugs tells him he is acting like a baby, but Daffy puts a bonnet and diaper on him, gloating, "Who's the baby now, Buster?" But Bugs insists by putting a Daffy mask on a stick in front of his face, and then the baby stuff is gone, to the computer Bugs's embarrassment. When a tool is used to elongate Bugs on the computer, Bugs asks him his trademark line, and Daffy says that his patience with Bugs is up. CJ comes back and catches Daffy in the act. He reminds him why they were even here. When one more picture is taken, it is spoiled when the children fall off the wheelbarrow; however, Floyd decides to take it home because it "really captures Granny's family." CJ offers them his own special portrait that he has drawn himself. Trivia *The name of the episode is a reference to the classic Looney Tunes short "Duck Amuck". The plot is essentially the original story in reverse: Bugs getting revenge on Daffy via the animator's pencil. *Bugs' therapist impression is that of Sigmund Freud, an infamous psychotherapist. *"CJ" is a caricature of Chuck Jones, who died 3 years prior in 2002. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2